Delusion
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Hingga aku menuliskan kata-kata ini padamu. Hingga kau selesai membacanya nanti. Bahkan hingga aku mati kelak. Aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah berhenti kehilangan dirinya. BL. Merayakan Challenge 'Debut'.


Dia kehilangan napasnya sebulan yang lalu.

Kehilangan senyum dan kelembutannya yang selalu memberikan dorongan tersendiri padaku.

Dan hingga aku menuliskan kata-kata ini padamu. Hingga kau selesai membacanya nanti. Bahkan hingga aku mati kelak. Aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah berhenti kehilangan dirinya.

Aku melihatnya di manapun. Kapanpun. Dia selalu ada di hadapanku. Tersenyum dan tertawa. Membuatku semakin tak sanggup untuk melupakannya.

Dan dia adalah…

…Marco Bodt.

Kekasihku.

…*…

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiel dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.**

**Warnings: OOC, BL, JeanMarco, typo(s), AU-modern setting. **

**Penulisan biasa untuk Jean POV, sementara penggunaan **_**italic **_**untuk 1****st**** POV observer.**

…*…

Kubuka mataku. Silau. Sinar matahari yang terang membuatku harus mengedipkannya beberapa kali sebelum dapat benar-benar membuka. "Ngh, Marco…tutup lagi tirainya. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Pagi, Jean." Kulihat kau tengah membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Entah untuk menentang kemauanku atau kau ingin membiarkan udara segar masuk ke dalam kamar tidur kita. "Jangan tidur lagi. Jam sembilan kau ada rapat dengan pimpinan perusahaan, bukan?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan menguap selebarnya. Mengacuhkan tawa lembut Marco yang melihat tingkahku. Aku bangkit berdiri dan menoleh padanya sembari tersenyum. Ia memang sangat manis. "Boleh kuambil jatah pagiku saat ini juga?"

"Tidak sebelum kau sikat gigi," jawabnya sambil berdiri di samping ranjang dan mulai merapikan ranjang kami.

"Ayolah," bujukku.

Ia tertawa pelan sambil menundukkan sedikit wajahnya. Ironi memang jika mengingat tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Dikecupnya bibirku singkat sebelum ia kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk mengurus ranjang yang sempat terlupakan. "Sekarang mandi."

Kukembangkan senyumku melihat sedikit rona kemerahan singgah di pipinya. Meski sudah sering melakukannya, bahkan sampai tingkat yang tertinggi—kau tahulah apa maksudku, Marco masih saja malu jika kami bercumbu seperti ini. Satu hal lain yang kuanggap manis darinya.

Aku sudah hampir masuk ke kamar mandi saat tiba-tiba aku ingat, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Marco.

"Marco…" kata-kataku tak sanggup kulanjutkan saat kulihat kamarku. Kosong. Hanya ada aku sendirian di sana.

"Marco?" panggilku pelan. Mencoba mencari eksistensinya. "Marco?!" sekali lagi aku mencoba sambil meningkatkan intensitas suaraku.

Namun hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Ah, mungkin ia sudah pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Benar-benar kekasih yang baik.

.

.

.

_Kamarmu kosong. Memang benar, cahaya matahari sudah menerobos masuk dari jendela kamar dan ranjangmu juga sudah rapi._

_Tapi tidakkah kau ingat, Jean? Jendela itu memang sudah sejak awal terbuka. Kau terlalu mabuk untuk menutupnya semalam. Kau bahkan langsung jatuh tertidur di lantai sebelum sempat menyentuh ranjangmu._

…*…

Baru saja aku selesai mengenakan pakaian, aroma aneh segera menerpa hidungku. Kuendus aroma itu beberapa saat.

Ini… aroma sesuatu yang terbakar? Bau gosong?

Seketika aku teringat jika Marco harusnya ada di dapur sekarang, memasakkan sarapan untukku. Masih dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan, aku berlari sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Rasa panik menyerangku seketika. Marco bukan aku yang kemampuan memasaknya nol besar. Jarang dia melakukan kesalahan seperti ini.

"Marco!"

Asap dengan aroma yang tak mengenakkan langsung memenuhi indera penciumaku saat aku sampai di depan dapur. Di sana kulihat kekasihku tengah membuka jendela dapur sambil sesekali terbatuk pelan. Penggorengan yang sudah menghitam tampak masih berada di atas kompor, untung apinya sudah padam.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyaku sambil mengamil koran pagiku dan menyalahgunakannya sebagai kipas untuk mengeluarkan udara tak sehat itu dari dapur sebelum kandungan kimianya masuk dan mengendap di paru-paru kami.

"Aku terlalu lama mengurus roti panggang sampai-sampai melupakan telur yang kugoreng," jelasnya sambil menghidupkan AC, berharap udara akan cepat ternetralisir karenanya.

"Tapi kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku panik sambil mengecek seluruh tubuhnya, memastikan tak ada luka bakar yang bersarang di sana.

"Tidak, tapi kurasa aku tak dapat membuat telur lagi untuk sarapan pagi ini," katanya sambil mengerling ke arah penggorengan yang berubah hitam legam.

Hm, tampaknya memang akan makan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membersihkannya.

Matanya memandangku dengan sorot sedih. "Maaf ya, pagi ini sepertinya kau hanya bisa sarapan roti panggang dan secangkir kopi saja…" lirihya dengan nada penyesalan.

Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum. "Bodoh. Asal kau ada di depanku. Makanan apapun akan terasa nikmat tahu."

Dia tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Rona itu tampak kembali terbit, membuatku tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih, Jean."

Dan aku duduk di hadapannya sambil menyantap sarapanku. Pakaianku masih acak-acakan. Namun aku tak memedulikannya. Anggaplah saja ini sebagai wujud jika aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku ingin dia tahu, jika itu soal dirinya, aku rela melakukan apapun dan membuang segalanya yang aku miliki.

.

.

.

_Aroma terbakar itu bukan dari arah dapur. Aroma itu datangnya dari pekarangan tetanggamu, tampaknya kakak beradik yang tinggal di sana tengah membakar habis daun-daun kering yang mulai berjatuhan di musim gugur ini._

_Kau duduk di meja makan itu. Roti panggang yang ujungnya sedikit menggelap serta secangkir kopi hitam di hadapanmu sudah mulai mendingin tak tersentuh oleh tanganmu._

_Dan… _

…_kau sendirian di sana._

…*…

Marco mebolak-balik buku jadwalku sambil sesekali mendesah kecewa.

"Kau… sepertinya sibuk sekali hari ini ya, Jean," katanya sambil memasukkan jadwal itu ke dalam tas kerjaku. "Memangnya ada proyek apa di perusahaanmu hingga kau harus pulang selarut itu?"

"Kami sedang berencana membangun hotel baru di luar negeri. Proyek ini sangat besar, sampai-sampai Sir Levi sendiri yang turun tangan langsung untuk memimpinnya," kataku sambil memasukkan beberapa dokumen di atas meja ke dalam tas.

"Ah, masih proyek yang itu, ya? Aku mengerti."

Kutepuk kepalanya perlahan. "Aku akan pulang jam sebelas malam setelah rapat dengan bagian lapangan selesai."

"Apa aku harus membuatkan makan malam?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Maaf Marco, tapi rapat itu akan disambung dengan acara makan malam resmi. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Bisa dicap tidak sopan aku nanti."

Dia menghela napas panjang lagi. Aku menyentuh dagunya pelan dan mengusap pipinya. Sungguh, makan malam mewah bersama para petinggi perusahaan itu tentunya tak akan seberapa menyenangkan dibandingkan makan malam berdua dengan Marco, meski yang tersaji hanyalah makanan biasa saja, namun kesan yang ditimbulkan akan lebih mengena bagiku.

"Bukan hanya kau yang kecewa, Marco. Akupun begitu," bisikku sambil menatap matanya dalam. Berusaha meyakinkannya jika itu bukanlah keinginanku, namun tuntutan profesiku.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Akan kutunggu kau pulang," katanya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, bodoh. Aku akan pulang larut. Jika kau ingin tidur, tidur saja. Mengerti?"

"Aku tetap akan menunggumu," ia berkeras kepala. "Siapa tahu itu hanya alasanmu saja. Sebenarnya kau pergi bercinta dengan sekertarismu yang…"

Aku mengacak rambutnya dan menempelkan keningku ke keningnya. "Dasar bodoh," kataku lirih. Kulihat ada semburat merah yang menyambangi pipinya lagi. "Kekasihku itu hanya kau, Marco. Cuma kau satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai di dunia ini."

Ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali."

"Aku akan mengatakannya ribuan kali lagi agar kau mempercayainya."

Ciuman lembut itu dia berikan padaku sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Jean. Akan selalu mempercayaimu."

.

.

.

_Kau menyentuh bibirmu perlahan. Masih terbayang kecup lembutnya di sana. Begitu nyata dan begitu hidup. Seolah-olah itu memang baru saja terjadi. _

_Matamu menatap hampa jadwal yang terbuka dan tertiup angin dari jendela, menampilkan tiap kata yang menunjukkan kesibukanmu untuk seminggu ke depan. Kau menghela napas, baru membayangkannya saja sudah melelahkan bagimu, apalagi melakukannya._

_Dan buku agenda itu, bersama berkas-berkas lainnya masih berserakan di atas meja kerja. Belum ada yang berinisiatif untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjamu._

_Mungkin karena pemiliknya masih terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri._

…*…

"Jean?" tanya Bertholdt Fubar, salah seorang rekan satu pekerjaanku, sambil menatapku cemas. "Wajahmu pucat. Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil memamerkan senyum miringku. "Kau berlebihan! Aku hanya kesal karena si ce… maksudku Sir Levi. Dia terlalu keras kepala dan perfeksionis! Kepalaku sampai sakit memenuhi permintaan-permintaan mustahil yang dia ingin aku tangani," keluhku sambil mengacak ramutku frustasi. "Memangnya dia pikir aku jin yang bisa mengabulkan segala perminataan apa?!"

"Sudahlah. Dia melakukannya hanya agar kau bisa fokus pada pekerjaan dan melupakan sejenak soal…" ia menutup mulutnya seketika. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Yah, lebih baik kau kerjakan saja sebisamu. Aku yakin dia tak akan keberatan."

"Dan membiarkan bokongku ditendangnya? Maaf saja, aku tak mau."

Bertholdt tertawa canggung mendengarnya. Sejenak ia melempar pandang pada Reiner yang ada di belakangnya sebelum kembali mengalihkan atensinya padaku. "Aku dan Reiner akan keluar untuk mencari makan siang. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Aku sudah hendak mengiyakan saat kurasakan HP-ku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Aku memberikan isyarat agar Berthold menunggu sebentar selama aku membuka pesan tersebut.

Dari Marco.

_Jean, aku ada di restoran keluarga dekat dengan kantormu. Mau makan siang bersama?_

Aku tersenyum membacanya. "_Sorry_, Berth. Sepertinya aku sudah punya rencana sendiri untuk makan siang," tolakku riang sambil bangkit dari meja kerjaku dan merapikan penampilanku sekilas sebelum berjalan cepat keluar kantor.

Marco memang selalu punya kejutan sendiri untukku.

.

.

.

_Berthlodt hanya mampu terdiam melihatmu menatap hampa HP-mu._

_Tepukan ringan ia peroleh dari Reiner di punggungnya. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku akan makan berdua saja dengan Reiner. Namun jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa mencari kami di Kafe Maria dekat sini," katanya sehalus mungkin. Takut melukai perasaanmu yang serapuh kaca sekarang._

_Kau mengangguk kecil, masih dengan mata yang setia membaca tiap kata dalam pesan singkat yang menurut jam dikirim lima menit sebelumnya._

_Hanya saja, menurut tanggal. Pesan itu sudah mengendap di HP-mu selama lebih dari sebulan._

…*…

"Kalian mesra sekali."

Sapaan bernada memuji sekaligus menggoda itu sukses membuat Marco tersenyum kecil. "Hei, Sasha. Sekarang kau bekerja di sini?" tanyanya ramah.

"Oh, jadi Jean tak memberitahumu? Aku sudah bekerja di sini sejak dua minggu yang lalu, lho," gadis yang dulu satu kelas dengan kami saat masih SMA itu balik bertanya dengan raut heran. "Padahal dia sering makan siang di sini bersama dengan beberapa koleganya."

"Karena, kalau aku bilang, Marco pasti ingin datang ke sini dan menyapamu." Aku mengalihkan pandang melihat senyum menggoda yang terpampang di wajah gadis itu. Secara tersirat mengatakan '_Hooo, jadi sekarang Jean Kirschtein takut cemburu ya?_' dengan nada jahil yang aku kenal pasti.

Marco tersenyum kecil sambil menatapku. "Dia kelewat protektif," katanya sambil megedipkan mata pada Sasha yang disambut gadis itu dengan tawa lebar.

Sialan.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Salad dan ayam goreng tampaknya enak. Kau mau apa, Jean?"

"Samakan sajalah. Asal tidak ada kentang di dalamnya, aku makan," kataku sekaligus mengejek Sasha yang semasa SMA-nya terkenal senang sekali makan umbi-umbian yang satu itu. Apapun wujudnya.

Gadis itu tertawa. "Brengsek kau, Jean!" katanya sambil berlalu, kembali ke bagian dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan. "Sepuluh menit lagi hidangan super romantis kalian akan datang!" serunya riang.

"Dia sama sekali tak berubah ya, Jean?"

Aku tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Marco yang tengah bercerita tentang masa-masa SMA kami, bernostalgia tentang teman-teman lama dan rencana reuni yang akan dilakukan akhir pekan nanti. Tapi aku nyaris tak mendengar satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku terlalu sibuk memandanginya.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Jean?"

"Mm, yeah."

"Haah, ternyata kau sama sekali tak mendengarkanku."

.

.

.

_Gadis bersurai coklat ekor kuda itu kembali ke dapur setelah mendapatkan pesananmu—satu porsi salad dan ayam goreng, hanya seporsi saja, bukan dua. Wajah sang gadis tampak sedikit muram._

"_Sasha? Dia temanmu?" tanya Petra Rall, salah satu pelayan senior di restoran itu dengan nada lirih. "Ada apa dengannya? Dulu dia adalah pemuda yang bersemangat. Apalagi kalau kekasihnya datang bersamanya."_

_Sasha hanya mampu tersenyum sedih sambil mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang dulu kerap dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'muka kuda' itu. "Pantas saja kalau begitu. Jadi restoran ini salah satu tempat kenangannya ya?"_

_Petra hanya diam, tak lagi berusaha mengorek lebih dalam masalah yang melingkupi pemuda yang duduk diam di restorannya. Samar-samar ia mengingat sosok pemuda lain yang kerap menemani pemuda itu makan di sini. Sudah sebulan ia tak lagi melihatnya datang._

_Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ini bukan urusannya, tak baik jika ia ikut campur terlalu dalam._

…*…

Aku memainkan jariku di atas _keyboard_ sambil sesekali mengecek kembali proposal yang telah disetujui oleh si ce… ah, maksudku Sir Levi.

Sesekali aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Tentang desain hotel dan material yang akan digunakan segalanya sudah _fix_. Hanya saja masalah pengontrakan dengan bagian konstruksi masih harus dicek sekali lagi. Padahal aku yakin tak ada yang tak beres di dalamnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, sebentar lagi acara makan malam dengan para kolega akan segera dimulai. Dilanjutkan dengan rapat super panjang yang akan membahas soal kerja sama perihal hotel yang tengah dibangun dengan pengusaha restoran mewah yang akan menjadi penyokong berdirinya hotel.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, ingin rasanya aku mangkir dari pekerjaan dan pulang saja untuk makan malam berdua dengan Marco.

Sayangnya, meski aku sangat mencintai Marco—lebih dari apapun, aku juga masih mencintai pekerjaanku. Dan aku belum mau ditendang keluar oleh Sir Rivaille dengan tidak hormat—baik itu dalam arti kiasan ataupun yang sesungguhnya.

Kurasakan HP-ku bergetar lagi. Kali ini bukan sebuah pesan yang masuk ke dalamnya, melainkan sebuah foto.

Senyum tak dapat aku tangkis saat melihat foto Marco yang duduk di meja makan. Di hadapannya tersaji beberapa makanan rumah tangga yang sederhana namun tampak cukup lezat di mataku.

Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya di rumah Marco makan dengan baik.

Ah, tapi aku jadi benar-benar merindukan rumahku. Dan tentu saja merindukan Marco.

.

.

.

_Pada kenyataannya, tak ada satupun gambar yang masuk ke HP-mu. _

_Dan di rumahmu, di ruang makan yang tersambung dengan dapur, kau tahu, tak ada satupun orang yang tengah duduk di sana. Tak ada makan malam sederhana yang hangat tersaji di sana, yang ada hanya roti panggang dan kopi yang tak bisa kau nikmati pagi tadi._

…*…

Malam telah larut. Aku pulang sedikit terlambat jika dibandingkan dengan janji awalku pada Marco. Tepat tengah malam aku baru selesai memarkirkan mobilku di garasi.

Kulihat masih ada beberapa lampu yang menyala dalam rumah. Aku tak berharap Marco masih terjaga. Aku bahkan tak menginginkannya. Ia adalah seorang penulis yang masih aktif berkarya, bergadang mungkin memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya tiap hari. Namun meskipun begitu, aku tak menyukainya. Ia harus mendapatkan jatah istirahat yang cukup.

Aku masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun. Toh, aku juga tak mau membangunkan Marco.

"Selamat datang, Jean. Kau pulang sedikit terlambat dari janjimu."

Sapaan bernada riang itu ditujukan seorang pemuda dari dalam dapur. Aku menghela napas panjang melihat Marco yang masih sibuk menjerang kopi di sana.

"Aku sedang membuat kopi yang baru untukmu. Yang lama sudah sejak sejam yang lalu mendingin."

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk istirahat saja malam ini, Marco?"

"Dan aku sudah bilang jika aku akan menunggumu bukan?" dia membalas pertanyaanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan lainnya. Lalu senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya. "Lagipula, aku senang menunggumu, Jean. Itu membuatku jadi merasa berarti dalam kehidupanmu."

"Dasar bodoh! Tanpa melakukan itupun, kau adalah segalanya untukku tahu!" Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalaku pada bahunya. Mencium aroma manis dan segar yang khas dari tubuh Marco. "Aku tak mau melihatmu kelelahan hanya karena aku," tambahku setengah berbisik.

Dia mengangkat satu tangannya dan memelai rambutku penuh sayang. "Kau tak akan pernah membuatku merasa lelah. Aku senang bersamamu."

"Ya. Aku juga senang dapat bersamamu, Marco."

Ciuman lembut itu tercipta bukan karena nafsu. Ciuman lembut itu tercipta untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang tak dapat kami utarakan dalam kata-kata. Aku memeluknya makin erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

Atau, mungkin memang itulah kenyataannya.

.

.

.

_Kau turun dari mobilmu dengan perasaan kacau. Tidak, bukan karena _meeting_ yang baru saja kau selesaikan berakhir dengan buruk. Justru sebaliknya, kau melakukannya dengan sempurna. _

_Kau melangkah keluar dari mobil dengan perasaan tak karuan karena tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala dalam rumahmu._

_Kau tahu, saat kau masuk rumahpun, tak akan ada orang yang akan menyambutmu dan mengatakan 'selamat datang' padamu. Tak akan ada kopi yang tengah dijerang ulang, tak akan ada pelukan hangat dan tak akan ada ciuman lembut diberikan untukmu._

_Dan memang itulah yang terjadi._

…*…

Aku berbaring di ranjang dengan Marco yang membelakangiku. Tidak, ia sama sekali tak marah padaku, akulah yang memintanya untuk berbaring dengan posisi seperti itu.

Aku memeluknya dari samping, menaruh kepalaku di pundaknya dan merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Kucium aroma khas dirinya dalam-dalam. Membiarkan diriku terhanyut dalam aroma yang selalu mampu membuatku mabuk kepayang itu.

Marco menggenggam tanganku yang melingkari pinggangnya dan membelainya perlahan. "Hari ini kau aneh sekali. Manja, tak seperti biasanya."

"Memangnya tak boleh jika sesekali aku ingin bermanja padamu?"

"Bukannya tak boleh. Hanya saja aku tak terbiasanya dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini," jawabnya sambil memutar badan agar dapat bertatap muka denganku. "Biasanya akulah yang tidur sambil memelukmu dan membenamkan wajahku pada dadamu. Aneh saja jika sekarang kaulah yang memelukku seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum kecil, kutarik tubuhnya mendekat dan kukecup dahinya lembut sambil mengusap ramut pendeknya berulang kali.

"Marco…"

"Hm?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku ya?"

"…ya."

.

.

.

_Kau menggumam lirih sambil memeluk tubuhmu sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan. Berbaring miring di ranjang sendirian, membiarkan waktu berlari tanpa kau sadari. _

_Bulan sudah condong ke barat, namun kau masih saja tak dapat menggapai alam mimpi dan masih saja terjaga dalam duniamu yang sepi. Terus dan terus menggumamkan nama kekasihmu bagaikan matra. Seolah ia akan kembali bersamamu jika kau terus dan terus memanggilnya._

_Hal yang mustahil tentunya._

…*…

Sebenarnya aku tahu jika Marco telah pergi.

Kesadaranku mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Bagaimanapun juga, akulah orang pertama yang membuka penutup wajahnya saat di rumah sakit dan meraung sambil memeluk tubuh setengah hancurnya yang tak bernyawa.

Akulah orang yang menghajar si brengsek yang sudah memuat Marco pergi menjauh dariku dan membuatku tak dapat meraihnya kembali, saat persidangan dan memaki makhluk itu dengan bahasa kelewat kasar.

Dan aku jugalah orang yang tiap minggunya selalu datang ke pemakaman sambil membawa buket lily putih kesukaan Marco untuk kuletakkan di pusaranya hanya sekedar untuk melepaskan kerinduan semenjak ia tiada.

Namun otak dan hati ini terus bersekongkol untuk membuatnya ada di sekitarku. Memberikan aku ilusi yang tampak nyata jika dia masih ada di dunia ini. Tiap kali aku menutup mata, aku masih dapat melihat senyumnya dan mendengar nada suaranya yang menenangkan.

Dan aku merasa puas hanya dengan hal itu.

Satu per satu teman datang dan berusaha menghiburku. Membimbingku untuk menjadikan aku kembali ke sosok Jean Kirschtein yang dulu. Jean Kirschtein yang sombong, berlidah tajam, cerewet dan tak mengenal kata kalah. Bukan Jean Kristein yang pemurung dengan kantung mata setebal dosa menggelanyut dan pandangan mata yang kosong.

Tapi bagiku, niat baik mereka hanya tampak bagaikan mereka ingin memisahkanku dari Marco lebih jauh lagi.

Aku tahu, aku harus bangun, aku punya pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab yang harus kulakukan. Namun si satu sisi…

…aku masih mencintainya.

Dan aku tak siap dia meninggalkanku.

"Marco…"

Sekali lagi aku memanggil namamu. Berharap kau akan selalu ada di sisiku. Meski itu hanyalah satu dari seribu delusiku.

…*…

_Helaian kertas koran di ruang makan membuka tertiup angin dari jendela yang tak tertutup. Membuka lembar demi lembar hingga akhirnya berhenti pada satu halaman dengan gambar mobil yang remuk dan foto seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum di sudut gambarnya._

**Pengemudi Truk Mabuk, Seorang Penulis Ternama Meninggal di Tempat.**

_Itulah yang menjadi judul dari artikel panjang yang menyertainya._

_Sebulan, lebih tepatnya 34 hari, yang lalu. Dalam perjalanan untuk menemui kekasihnya di restoran keluarga tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu, seorang pemuda ditabrak oleh truk yang melewati pembatas jalan._

_Pemuda itu meninggal seketika, setengah tubuhnya remuk tertimpa badan truk yang terguling. Dan nama pemuda itu adalah…_

_…Marco Bodt._

_Jean Kirschtein, mengapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk melupakan sosoknya. Mengapa tak kau ikhlaskan saja kematiannya dan lepaskan dia dari peran sebagai bayang-bayang hidupmu. Tahukah kau, jika kau tak mampu melepaskannya, maka itu hanya akan menjadi beban tersendiri bagi kekasihmu di alam sana._

_Waktu tak sanggup menyembuhkanmu. Justru sebaliknya, ia justu menikammu dan membuatmu yakin jika delusi yang kau ciptakan adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Kau terus menciptakan sosoknya yang telah tiada dalam imajinasimu, meghadirkannya dalam wujud nyata untuk menemani hari-harimu yang kian lama kian menyedihkan._

_Jean, yang tak kau tahu adalah, di atas sana, di tempat di mana roh-roh yang telah tiada berkumpul, seseorang mengawasi dan menangisimu._

_Ya, itulah aku._

_Akulah yang menangisimu dari jauh, Jean._

_Akulah Marco Bodt, kekasihmu. Akulah orang yang selalu kau harapkan kehidupannya dan kau imajinasikan berada di sampingmu. Akulah pemuda yang mati dengan penyesalan karena aku tak sempat mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' pada orang yang paling aku cintai._

_Dirimu._

_Kumohon, lepaskanlah keberadaanku dari hidupmu. Dan mulailah untuk berahagia… meski tak ada aku di sampingmu._

_Percayalah padaku, Jean. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apapun yang terjadi._

_Selamat tidur, kekasihku. Kudoakan, di hari esok ketika matamu terbuka. Kau tak lagi melihat keberadaanku di sampingmu. Namun kau akan melihat kebersamaan kita di hatimu._

_Dan hingga hari kematianmu tiba, aku akan terus menunggumu di sini._

_Aku akan menunggumu dengan sabar. Karena, seperti yang kau tahu..._

_...aku senang menunggumu._

…END…

**A/N**

**Hai, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis FF di fandom ini. Salam kenal.**

**Sekalian merayakan challenge debut sebenarnya, hehehe.**

**Memang sudah lama ngidam pingin main ke fandom ini sih, tapi belum kesampaian. Awalnya aku mau menulis Riren dengan ide yang sangat jauh berbeda dari ini, tapi begitu di pertengahan, entah kenapa ceritanya jadi condong ke arah kehidupan percintaannya Jean. Jadilah aku menulis cerita baru dan membuat kisah yang benar-benar berbeda soal Jean #plak**

**Mungkin kalau ada _sequel_-nya, aku akan buat Jean yang bertemu dengan Armin dan jatuh cinta lagi, namun dia juga masih sangat mencintai Marco. Tapi entahlah, aku nggak terlalu minat membuat sequel-nya. **

**OK, makasih sudah baca cerita ini, banyak _typo_ ya? Maaf, aku melewatkan tahap _editing_ sih… hehehe.**

**Tolong sampaikan kritik, kesan dan pesan kalian soal FF ini ya, sebagai sarana pembenahan buatku yang masih anak baru di sini.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
